


Partners

by EstherAle24_7



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Love Triangles, Multi, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherAle24_7/pseuds/EstherAle24_7
Summary: A side story from Legacy, post Perfect Family story. These side stories show the past of the twins, Wyette and John, and reveal what leads up to Legacy.As Dick and Zatanna continue their lives as partners in life, parenthood, and crime fighting; darker partnerships conspire against them and their loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not my dad." the little raven haired boy said standing at the door. He stood in his pajamas which were a dark blue color, it off set his deep blue eyes and made his disheveled black hair look darker still. He was no doubt his father's son and though he'd never met Grayson's wife, it was evident that the little boy took very little from her in terms of physical appearance.

"No, I'm not. I'm Officer Daniel Ramirez, but my friends call me Danny. I'm a friend of your dad's, is your mom home?" he asked patiently.

"Mom!" John yelled into the apartment. "The door!"

"Don't open the door John, ask who it is first!" he heard her yell.

"I already opened it, it's a stranger!" John shouted back.

"Hey," Danny said chagrined, "I said I am a friend of your dad's."

A little girl, as pretty as a shop doll, popped her head out from behind the door. "You are not one of daddy's friends." she piped. Her round cheeks were flushed with color and her brilliant eyes hid nothing as they continued to stare at him in suspicion.

A woman, no older than her late twenties rushed to the door, wearing nothing but her baby blue night slip. paid him no mind and looked directly at the two kids in front of him. "What did I say about opening the door for stranger's?" she asked sternly.

"John opened it." The little girl blurted out before scurrying away, her wavy black dancing in motion. The woman turned her attention to the little boy. He looked more upset than frightened or repentant.

"I thought it was dad." John mumbled dejectedly before he walked away missing the scowl that the woman threw in his direction.

 _ **Some days that kid is too smart for his own good**_. She thought to herself.

She turned to face the stranger at her door. He was staring at her mouth agape, "I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" she asked petulantly.

"I'm just dropping off a package for Mrs. Grayson." He said quickly.

"Sure, thanks."

She reached for the box and he pulled it back a bit. Zatanna threw him an unshielded glance of annoyance.

"Is there a problem?" Zatanna asked curtly.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. This package has to go directly to Mrs. Zat-Anna Grayson. My boss insists." He clarified.

"Well you're looking at the only Zatanna Grayson in this apartment complex, in this town, on the east coast and most likely on the planet," she replied.

His mouth felt dry, he'd heard rumors that Detective Grayson's old lady was anything but that, she was young and gorgeous. She'd clearly come from the shower recently, her long black hair was still drying and sat on her left shoulder away from her face. Her naked face was so naturally beautiful, clear and full of life, it was almost disorienting, her fair skin was accentuated by the natural color beneath her cheeks and the fullness of her pink lips. Her nightgown was ice blue, silk thin, and clung to every curve and muscle on her shapely body before stopping suddenly mid-thigh. Her long legs spoke for themselves; supported by her dainty feet, with black nail polish.

"I'd like the package now," she said in a detached voice. She'd noticed him staring, though it would be hard not to.

"I'm-I'm so sorry ma'am, Mrs. Grayson," he stuttered. "I'm the new junior detective, Dick...I mean Detective Grayson, I mean your husband asked me to deliver this to you."

She took the box from him and forced a smile. "Thanks, you shouldn't've."

"Detective Grayson, I mean your husband-" he fumbled again.

"You can call him, Dick, it's fine." she said trying to alleviate his tension.

"Right, Dick insisted I bring this to you, since he's heading an active case right now and things are a little hectic. I gather he's gonna be a little late tonight but there's no doubt in my mind he's rushing to get back to you ma'am."

She sighed and leaned against the door, "Junior officer, was it?"

"Ramirez, ma'am. Daniel Ramirez, junior detective Daniel Ramirez. My friend's call me Danny though." he said mentally hating himself for being unable to have a coherent conversation with his boss' wife like some kid hitting puberty.

"Well Dan, it doesn't take a detective to figure out he isn't coming home anytime soon but I appreciate the kind words." she said.

He nodded mutely and though she turned to close the door, she propped it open with her knee again. The blue night slip went along with the movement, revealing just an inch more length and skin of her legs. He forced his eyes onto her face with effort before she could notice.

She smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Is that a Louisiana accent I hear?" she asked in a small voice, like it was a secret between the two of them.

"Yes ma'am." he said proudly though his voice cracked.

"What's a man from Louisiana doing in the Blud?" she asked.

"Looking to make a difference." he said.

Her eyes twinkled and her smile grew more pronounced. "Good answer." she said coyly.

He nodded again.

"Have a good night detective and thank you." She said as she lifted the box up ever so slightly.

"Good night Mrs. Grayson."

She closed the door and he felt like his heart started stepping in double time. He took the stairs and jogged briskly to the patrol car waiting for him outside the apartment complex. He slid into the passenger seat and looked at the cop who looked at him with a smug expression.

"Well?" he prompted.

"That has to be one of the most beautiful women, I've ever seen in my life." he said in a low voice when he could breathe again.

"I told you! That lucky S.O.B's got it all and he spends his nights at the precinct, like he hasn't got better things to do."

"I'd keep her company any time, all the time." Danny said brazenly though his voice broke.

The cop in the driver's seat laughed, "She's no ordinary woman, total city girl, she's a stage magician, she's good friends with people in the Justice League too; I saw her take a grown man out on television once. She's not afraid of anything and can hold a drink like no other woman I've ever seen. I don't know where those two could have run into each other in this life but she's Detective Grayson's wife, so try not to get too carried away newbie."

"I'll bet that's easier said than done." Danny wagered, he shook his head. "I can't believe that's somebody's mother. A buck says they aren't her kids."

"Nope, they're Grayson's, the boys got his eyes and the girl's got her mother's." The cop countered.

"Doesn't mean she carried em' Mack." Danny replied.

The cop laughed again, "If Grayson hears you, you're-"

"Fired, I figured as much."

"Dead." The other cop finished.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the precinct, Danny walked straight into Dick's office.

"Your old lady, isn't an old lady." Danny said as he closed the door behind him.

His head snapped up from the laptop screen before him, and smirked. "Never said she was."

"And those two kids? They're beautiful." he said subtly trying to pry, while walking over to the desk and picking up the case file Dick was looking into.

"The twins?" Dick clarified. "Yeah, they're something else those two, John and Wyette."

Dany didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. "They're twins? That woman had twins?" he asked as if in denial.

Dick looked at him evenly, "Yes, they're twins and considering she's the mother of my children, it only follows that she gave birth to them."

"No offense boss, she doesn't look like she carried anything let alone twins." He joked.

"And I didn't think you were insane until you came in here talking about the mother of my children." Dick countered.

Danny cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to imply anything boss. It's just that you have a beautiful family and I've seen too many a good men forget that when they're working jobs like these."

"Thanks for your concern but with a little more focus on the case and less on my family, I might actually get to see them sooner rather than later." Dick reminded him.

"I'm - I'm so sorry boss, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna walked into the precinct and pretended not to notice the eyes that trailed behind her.

"Ms. Grayson," the receptionist smiled.

"Elaine," Zatanna beamed, "How are you? How are the boys; Michael and Jeffrey?"

The receptionist walked around the desk and embraced her, "The boys are great! Michael's turning eight next week, I'd love if the twins could come to the party."

"I have a show in Gotham next weekend, I promised Wyette and John they could tag along and visit some family we have out there but I know John's just dying to see Michael's new chemistry kit, he won't stop talking about it." Zatanna said swiftly switching the conversation even though she knew damn well John hated playing with (as he put it) Michael's prehistoric chem kit.

She groaned mentally, John's hobbies were always changing and always growing. One minute he loved science, the next he was peaking over Dick's shoulder to learn to hack, and with their upcoming trip to Gotham she just knew John would be itching to learn something new from Damian.

Zatanna had mixed feelings about Damian, she loved that he let the twins follow him around all day; though he called it coerced and ineffectual babysitting. Usually Wyette would wander off and find Alfred or Tim, if he was around, to entertain her but never John. He and Damian would spend the entire day together 'training' according to John.

At first, this didn't bother her; the twins knew who their parents were and what they used to do. They knew everyone's secret identity, well at least the Bat family and the original team, and in addition to that they trained at home regularly with their powers and martial arts.

What bothered her was that she didn't know what Damian was teaching him, because John was sworn to secrecy and it was apparently a vow he took very seriously; even at the ripe old age of seven. One could imagine why this could be considered alarming because Damian was trained by Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins; most of the skills in his repertoire were crippling if not fatal.

Zatanna had proposed a quick fix to the solution; she wanted to telekinetically probe John's mind while he slept but Dick was adamantly against it.

' _It violated his privacy'_ , he argued.

'How much privacy does a seven-year-old need?' she countered.

Needless to say, it soon turned into one of those subjects they intentionally never brought up. She rolled her eyes at the thought and focused on what the short receptionist was going on about.

"Well maybe we could set up a play date." Elaine offered as she walked briskly to keep pace with Zatanna's long legs.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK.**

"I'm not going mom." John said sitting across the table from Dick, playing a game of chess.

"And why not?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I hate playdates, I'm not a baby. I want to pick my own friends and hang out with them when I want to."

"Yeah mom, playdates are for babies." Wyette chimed in as she hopped on the stool and looked over her brother's shoulder.

"Okay well when you get a license and a say on what your daily calendar looks like, I'll take that into consideration," she said, "but since you have neither of those things, you're going whether you want to or not."

"You're just using me." John mumbled never taking his eyes away from the board.

Dick smiled broadly as he and Wyette turned to look at her in amusement.

Zatanna flushed and looked at her wrist watch impatiently. "You used my body for nine months and I didn't complain." she said. Dick cleared his throat and chuckled. "Often." she tacked on in a mumble.

"Dad, is she allowed to use that?" John asked genuinely.

Dick looked at Zatanna and the twins who sat across from him, Zatanna looked at him exasperatedly.

"Yea buddy, yea she is, which mean you gotta go and we have to finish this game later."

John frowned and Wyette beamed as she scooted over to his stool. "I'll finish it for you."

"This isn't fair." John wailed. "Why can't Wyette go? Dad can't you tell her not to take me?"

Dick's eyes flashed to Zatanna's face and away quickly as she narrowed her icy blue eyes at him. "Nope." he said. "She's the law in this house buddy and we follow the law."

John's face fell into a deep pout that had originally belonged to his mother. He was so cute it was annoying sometimes she thought to herself as she briefly thought about caving.

"I promise honey, after today I won't set you up on another play date." Zatanna said conjuring up his coat.

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

 

"Yeah, I'm sure John would love that. Just set it up with Dick anytime, you know you see him more than I do anyway." she joked.

Elaine laughed, "He is a hard worker." she said as they reached the office and she unlocked his door.

Zatanna strutted into the room, and sat on the edge of his desk. "I couldn't agree more."

"Should I tell him you're waiting in his office?" she asked.

"Don't bother, he'll know soon enough." she said nodding toward the door as Danny and Dick walked in.

"It'll be a surprise then." Elaine mused.

Zatanna grabbed Elaine's arm softly, "Elaine, what do you know about that new junior detective that's been assigned to Dick?" she asked.

Elaine put her nose in the air, "Well I know he's here from Louisiana, he said it's because he's looking for a change of pace but I think it's because of personal reasons. Lauren; the chief's wife, told me that he placed him with Dick on purpose though, wants him to be under a good influence. Probably because of his bedside manner or lack thereof, he says whatever he wants when he wants. It's a little unnerving." Elaine rambled on.

"You don't say," Zatanna mumbled, remembering how clumsy he'd been when he dropped off Dick's package. "Thanks Elaine, I'll catch up with you later. Don't forget to set up that play date with Dick, when you get the chance."

Danny saw her first and stood rigidly, "Mrs. Grayson," he said as he stopped walking altogether.

Dick looked up from the folder in his hand and smiled sheepishly. She nodded towards him but looked at Dick and cocked a brow in response.

"Ramirez, why don't you go grab a coffee?" Dick suggested.

"Yes boss, it was nice seeing you again Ms. Grayson." he said before slinking away.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked semi-seriously as he started closing the door to his office behind him.

She smiled, "Not nearly in as much trouble than you're already in. That package has dark magic written all over it. Dick, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" she asked seriously.

"No I don't, so I thought I would have a magic connoisseur check it out for me." he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That box is packing some serious heat. It's old school stuff, it could take me a while to hack and even then, it might not play nice." she warned him.

"Well those personal effects used to belong to my new junior detective's former superior. He disappeared under very suspicious circumstances, some would say supernatural even."

"Huh, is that right?" Zatanna replied absentmindedly as he brought his lips to the crux of her neck and her fingers started to entwine themselves with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I just need you to see if you can locate him, his department has already exceeded the budget allowed to search for him and it's literally like he vanished Zee, but if he's alive you're the last chance we have of finding him."

"Okay, I'll try." She agreed absentmindedly.

"That's all I ask." he said, the sounds muffled into her neck.

Zatanna laughed and placed her hand on his chest, putting space between them. "You're not off the hook yet Detective, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to seduce me."

A smile exploded onto his face, "I can't, I miss you," he said as he held on to one of her hands now.

"Then maybe you'll come home sometime soon." she countered, holding his gaze.

Dick frowned, "You know I want to be there Zee."

"I know, but wanting to be there and being there are two separate things Dick." She reminded him.

He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "All these cases; there's too much to do here."

"Well there are things to do at home too," she hinted as she kissed him on the lips suggestively, smirking as his hands rand down her spine and lingered at the lip of her skirt. She backed out of his embrace and watched as his face fell slightly.

"I'm not opposed to doing things here either." He muttered semi-seriously, as he mischievously eyed the desk besides them.

Zatanna smiled radiantly, "Not even in your wildest dreams Detective. Besides I'm sure John and Wyette, you know our children, would love to see you for more than just the 20-minute car ride to school in the mornings."

"So let me get this right, you're offering sex as an incentive and using our kids as a guilt trip to come home?" He asked.

She smiled mischievously, "Is it working?"

"Maybe." Dick smirked before his eyes darted back to the pile on his desk.

"There are other people on the force Dick. Use them." she ordered as the alarm on her watch went off. She pulled away from him and sighed. "I've got to go." she said.

"Okay." he said gently squeezing her hand. "You win, I'll try."

She gave him a resigned look and sighed, "You make loving you so hard sometimes." she said as she kissed him on the lips and smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist and prolonged the kiss. Her fingers knotted themselves in his hair as their breathing picked up. As he tilted her head back gently to deepen the kiss a quiet moan met his lips and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She put a restraining hand on his hand as she broke the kiss.

"Don't make me come down here to beg Dick." she said breathlessly, before giving him a mischievous smile. "Dinner. Tonight. Be there."

He smirked, "Okay I'll be there, but just so you know, I like it when you beg."

She smiled wistfully as she pulled the door open to leave, "I know detective." she said before strolling out of the office.

He watched as she walked out of the precinct and turned back to sneak a glance at him. He waved and she smiled in response before waving, winking, and disappearing around the corner.

Danny came back with an extra cup of coffee in hand, "You've got a little," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "lipstick on ya."

Dick brought his thumb to his lips, and chuckled at the dark rouge left there. "She's making a case." He clarified.

"I imagine she's pretty good." Danny said handing Dick the coffee.

Dick smirked and took a long sip of his coffee. "Yeah but I'm better."

"Huh, so what's it say that you've got another stain on your neck and collar?" Danny asked.

Dick touched his neck and rubbed the rouge between his fingers and smirked. "It says she's serious. So we'd better get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I cannot apologize enough for what has probably felt like the world's longest hiatus but you know how life goes. As many of you know, I only began writing fanfics in frustration at the unfinished gems online. Know that no matter how long I go without posting, my thoughts are always with the stories even if my muse sometimes isn't. Which is another thing altogether, I really want to do right by these stories and by you all, so if it's not good enough to post than I don't but trust me when I say, all of my stories will be completed! Hopefully before I turn a quarter century in a year and a half. So here's to hanging in there and doing the damn thing! Thanks to all the amazing readers, you guys make it worth it!

"No! You always do that Wyette! Dad!" John whined as Dick walked through the door and hung up his jacket.

Wyette and John ran up to Dick, faces flushed and features clearly frustrated before launching into their tales of sibling injustice.

"I didn't even do anything to him," Wyette defended as she crossed her arms over her abdomen, "I got to the door first."

Dick couldn't help but notice how much she resembled her mother both in mischief and in innocence, it was almost like looking at a miniature Zatanna, as she rolled her cyan blue eyes and tapped her foot in agitation. Her full cheeks held a rosy flush that failed to camouflage her almost indiscernible freckles, while her long obsidian hair, personified the quiet mischief that had become her personality in the past year or two, escaping in loose wavy tendrils around her face and shoulders.

He watched as John's eyes widened in disbelief at his sister's statement. His blue eyes were darker and shone furiously with untold rectitude. He smothered his laugh as he recalled Wally and Zatanna's constant jibing at just how much his son resembled him, in size and features at that age. Although he had to admit that much was true, he was certain he got his expressions and flare for the dramatic from his mother without a doubt. John never went down quietly, there was always a last word with him and until he turned seven the trait had been adorable. Now that he was seven, it made him a handful and a wise guy according to Zatanna.

He threw his hands over his head in an exaggerated motion as he launched into his own defense.

"Nu-uh! She cheated; she's always cheating!" He exclaimed. "Mom and dad said you can't use magic without permission but Wyette always does and that's why she's faster."

Dick laughed, "Guys, we've talked about this, you don't have to race to open the door for me. I live here, I'll be here all night."

"Until someone needs you again." John corrected grudgingly, his face pinched as he scowled.

Wyette looked from her brother to her father, her expression torn as she echoed her brothers' sentiments and yet celebrated any moment her dad was home.

"Hey," Dick started, "I thought we talked about this."

John's eyes shot up, "I know, I'm not sad I promise. I just….I just, why can't you take a break or why can't we come with you?"

"Are you saying you don't want to go see your Grandpa Bruce and Alfred?" Zatanna asked as she rounded the corner with a small basket of laundry.

"No." John said quickly, terrified of missing out on seeing his favorite family members. "That's not what I said. I just want dad to come with us. He never comes."

"He came last time when we went to Amsterdam, remember? Grandpa Bruce and Alfred came too." Wyette reminded him.

"I know but it wasn't the same." The small acrobat groaned, throwing his arms above his head as he rounded on his sister. "I wasn't even talking to you Wyette."

"You know daddy can't always be with us John, he has his job." Zatanna explained gently.

"You have your job and we always go with you." John pointed out.

"Because mommy's job is fun and safe." Dick reminded them. "My job isn't."

"I thought you liked coming to work with me." Zatanna pouted.

"I do." John promised.

"Then what's the problem?" Zatanna asked softly, holding the laundry on her hip. She could see it now; it was less than a mile away. A full-blown tantrum; John was having them more often than usual, though she didn't know if tantrum was really the word. He just seemed to be craving attention, a specific person's attention.

Her eyes quickly flashed up to Dick and as he met her gaze with a steeled understanding and acceptance, she couldn't help but feel bad. He tried, he really did, he came home every night to tuck them in even if he had to leave right after. He was at breakfast every morning and drove them to school without fail, the only exception being if he was truly needed to save a life. Yet there just wasn't enough hours in the day to be saving the world one case at a time and being super dad.

"I just….I just want to be with dad too." John finished.

Dick knelt down to speak to him before Wyette who had been watching the small interaction between her parents furrowed her brows and brought her hands to her hips.

"You're always complaining John. That's why we aren't twins anymore, we aren't the same." She said frankly.

"What?" Zatanna and Dick said incredulously.

"Wyette." Dick cautioned.

"It's true! It's true! Everyone says it, me and John aren't twins, he's just my brother. He's not even a girl!" Wyette explained.

"Mom and dad said we're fat-ern-al!" John shouted. "That means we are different people twins. Do you ever listen?!"

"Okay!" Dick boomed, "That's enough. Couch. Fifteen minutes, both of you."

The twins lamented immediately. "That's not fair!" "You see what you did?!"

Wyette disappeared before them and reappeared on the couch sulking.

John looked at her and then at his parents incredulously. "YOU SEE?!"

"Wyette, I said no magic in the house. That's an extra five minutes for you." Zatanna told her.

"HA!" John retorted.

"And that's your extra five big guy." Dick told him.

John's mouth dropped open in a small "O". Before he turned and prepared to stomp away.

"I wouldn't," Dick warned him. "You don't want to make it an extra ten."

John muttered sullenly under his breath as he went and sat on the opposite side of the couch for his punishment.

Zatanna sighed and walked over to Dick, pecking him on the cheek. "Welcome home baby. Dinner in 20."

"There better be dessert after that welcome." He told her jokingly.

Zatanna shrugged, "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."

He chuckled and made his way to office to put his things away and ready for dinner.

* * *

"So Michael's birthday party is this weekend." Zatanna said trying to break the angry silence between her kids. "Maybe you guys can stay here, with daddy, while I go do my show."

Dick gave Zatanna a complicit look before swallowing his pasta and nodding.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You can even come into the precinct with me." Dick volunteered.

"No thanks." John responded.

"I want to go to Gotham." Wyette agreed.

"I thought you wanted to come to work with me." Dick clarified.

John rolled his eyes, "You don't work at the precinct, it's boring there. I want to solve cases with you." he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"A lot of case solving work is done in the precinct." Zatanna told him.

"Not the fun part." John argued.

"Well I don't want to go to the party because Lou-Ann is going and I'm not her friend anymore." Wyette stated.

"Oh really?" Dick replied.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. "She wouldn't let Mickey play with us at recess and I said if Mickey can't play then I wouldn't play and she said fine and I said fine. Then she said we aren't friends anymore and then I said she can't do that and Carly said she could, but I wasn't even talking to her. Then she said Carly was her new best friend so I said Mickey was my new best friend and Mickey can't go to the party because she goes to church on Saturdays and I said its okay because I'm not even gonna be here."

"Lou-Ann is the worst." John said shaking his head as if exasperated.

Zatanna and Dick laughed as the twins continued to tell them of their classroom drama over dinner.

* * *

Long after they were tucked in, Zatanna found herself sitting on their waiting for Dick to join her.

The twins were in the third grade now and as John and Wyette hung around more kids their age, they realized they didn't share the same lifestyle their classmates did. Sure, they had known at a young age that they differed from other kids. Most of the kids they knew didn't have superpowers, minus their adopted cousins (the Wests, Kents, and the Durhams) but what seem to dawn on them later was the fact that they didn't have a normal family dynamic.

Their parents didn't work normal hours or jobs, no day was exactly like the last, they were always traveling from one state, country, world, or realm to the next and though they lived on a timely schedule there just never seemed to be enough time for all of them together. It didn't matter where they were, homework, gymnastics, martial arts and mystic arts were at the same time every day. Family time wasn't as organized; Dick was either on the move or Zatanna on a stage.

They had sat down as a family and talked about it at length and when they were home, they were fully present as mom and dad; husband and wife. Zatanna had even limited her shows to weekends and her other ventures to school hours in order to be with present. Now, Zatanna wondered if that was enough. Wyette seemed to be fine but John clearly wasn't thrilled.

Dick exited the bathroom and a billow of steam followed him.

"Do you think we're doing enough for them?" she asked him outright.

Dick walked over to the bed unhurriedly and peered over her. "Hello lover, my day was fine, thanks for asking. After you accosted me in my office and gave me a case of blue balls, I spent the whole day chasing butterflies and unicorns."

Zatanna laughed freely now. "Okay, okay." She said taking his hint and moving to sit on her knees and wrap her arms around him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"You don't care." He sulked teasingly.

"I do." she promised. "I really do. Tell me."

"Well if you must know, I was going over all the evidence in that case I was telling you about. I got nowhere, me and the new guy-"

"Ramirez?" she clarified.

"Yeah him." Dick said shaking his head. "I can't get a read on him just yet. The guy seems genuinely, I don't know committed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Zatanna asked. "Being committed?"

"No." Dick huffed.

"It's just…"

"Just what?" Zatanna asked as she trailed, soft kisses up his muscle lined chest.

"Just, just..." He tried to finish.

"I've missed you." Zatanna breathed into the dimly lit room. Kissing the underside of his jaw, a weakness of his, she tended to exploit.

Dick groaned and threaded his fingers into her hair, bringing her lips to his. Zatanna smirked into the kiss and in a move too quick to follow; had Dick pinned beneath her.

Dick looked up at her in earnest surprise.

"I've been practicing." She told him, bringing her lips to the shell of his ear. "I'm worried about John. I don't know what else I can do." She admitted.

Dick sighed. "You know it's not you, he wants." He told her reassuringly.

"Dick-" she began.

"Maybe I need to go on sabbatical. Or consult from outside the department for a year or two, just until they need less attention." He offered. "I want to be here for him, for them, for you."

"I know." Zatanna told him, hugging him tightly. "I just wish there were other options but I feel like between their powers, family secrets, and our schedules; there's no other choice. I just don't want you to give up your dreams for ours, you know?"

Dick pulled away from her then, bring his hands to either side of her face. "You guys are my dream." He reminded her. "I can find something else to do."

"I just thought, well I just thought that they would be able to handle it more with age." Zatanna confessed, her eyes locking with his.

Dick looked at her solemnly.

"They're growing up Zee, I want to be here to see it. I want them to have fond memories of me, of us as a family, not of how busy we were. We've talked about this, if it's time then it's time. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Okay." Zatanna conceded. "Let's give it a little more time though, we'll think it over, see how the year goes. I mean everything is still so new for them, plus you can't just leave the department like that."

Dick nodded in agreement.

"We'll give it the year. Wrap everything up in a nice bow." He echoed.

Zatanna tucked in her limbs around him in a bodily hug.

"I love you." she whispered as Dick pressed his lips to her hair.

"Mmm, prove it." he challenged her. She brought her face up and away from his as she wriggled her brows and accepted his challenge for what it was. She brought her lips to his in a searing kiss and began the night precisely where she had started it at the precinct.


	4. Note From the Author

As usual I cannot thank you all enough for your continued support for something that truly brings myself and many others such joy. Writing isn't always easy, being consistent isn't easy, but knowing that you all are so committed to this story in particular makes me feel like validated in doing what I love. That's why I ask you all to support me in another avenue of expression, my podcast. I won't pretend that it has anything to do with the world of fanfiction (though it is definitely a topic that will be discussed on an upcoming episode) but it has everything to do with really exploring the individual and understanding human connection; something that I think all anime, manga, cartoons, comics, and yes even fanfiction focuses on.

We seek to understand the characters we love, we yearn for this sense of relatability, we yearn for the beauty of connection between characters, and this podcast is the physical embodiment of that. I won't pretend I'm a pro because I'm not I'm just getting started but I ask for your support anyway. The link is below. Subscribe, Listen, Comment & Share with people you think would be interest. I'm eager to hear from you all.

Thank you in advance. Your next chapter is coming shortly.

A Humbled Author

Esther Alexis

Podcast Name: Esther Alexis Body of an Extravert

Ep. 1. Choosing Happiness

It will be live on Google Play and Spotify by the end of the weekend we are hoping

Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPDIvH-6Je0


End file.
